Kyle Kirnan
Division: Army Character’s Age: 18 Place of Birth or Raising: Four Kings, Andor Physical Description: Kyle stands six feet tall. He is rather lean from a lack of being able to eat regularly and looks very disheveled. Kyle has black hair and steely blue eyes. Other Description: Kyle speaks in a baritone voice. Kyle has become secluded, however, and doesn’t talk much. He has a hatred for the One Power and any who use it. Due to a traumatic experience, he may at times show signs of mental instability. Having grown up on the street as a begger and vagabond, Kyle is good at stealing if need be and has a knack for survival. Underneath, however is a man with a kind heart. History: 12 years ago: Kyle Kirnan sat huddled in the corner. The six year old boy was scared. He heard the sounds of his father’s laughter mingling with the sound of breaking glass and his mother screaming at her husband to stop. He had seen it - lightning in the house. He did not know how it would have gotten there, but it added to his fear. Kyle could smell the burning wood from the other room. He felt like crying, but didn’t want his father to hear him. He was afraid of him. Kyle was afraid his father would kill him. He didn’t know what went wrong. Fear finally taking over, Kyle ran. He left the house and ran into the woods. He couldn’t stay anymore. The next morning Kyle came back home. He had slept in the woods underneath a broken log. What he saw he would never forget. His home was rubble; it had burnt to the ground overnight. There was no sign of his parents, and Kyle assumed that his father had killed his mother then took his own life. Kyle fell to the ground, curled up into a ball, and cried. Present Day: For some reason, Kyle’s thoughts were on his past. For the first time in 12 years, he had returned to Four Kings. He had figured out what had happened that night so long ago. His father could channel the One Power and had gone insane. Kyle sat huddled in a corner of an alley. He saw several people near him. Most were poor and were sitting down to eat their meager scraps. Kyle would not steal from them. They earned their meal. His stomach growled in protest. In order to push thoughts of hunger away, Kyle thought of his travels. Kyle had lived the life of a beggar and vagabond. He traveled from place to place looking for food and shelter mostly. At first, his life was fairly easy. Many people couldn’t overlook a starving child, but as he grew older, he had learned to become crafty. He would steal food or money to buy food. It wasn’t that he wanted to; he just had no other option. He would try to capture animals sometimes, but often found that difficult for him. He had learned what plants in the forests he could eat and which to stay away from. Sometimes he would find others like him, but mostly he preferred his solitude. He had seen much of the eastern part of the continent. He saw Caemlyn in all its glory. He saw Cairhien and scoffed at their petty Game of Houses – did they not realize how much surviving was more important than status. He had even gone to Tar Valon once. The thought of that city made him want to vomit. He probably would have if he had eaten today. A city built around the White Tower and those…channelers. How can they not see how evil the One power was? Kyle thought. And people actually respect those… “…Tar Valon witches,” Kyle’s thoughts ended as he heard someone else complete his thought. He looked up and saw five men walk into an inn wearing White Tabards with a sun on the front. A softness came into Kyle’s face as he thought, “''I don’t recall seeing people like that before…and they agree with me?”'' Kyle was intrigued and followed them into the inn to talk with them. Upon entering, the innkeeper gave him a glance. Kyle was used to that. Innkeepers didn’t like beggars coming into their inns and stealing. Kyle quickly moved to the table with the five men and began to speak before the innkeeper could throw him out. “I heard you mention the witches,” he said. “Who are you? At last I meet someone who knows the One Power is evil.” The five men looked up at him as one. Some wrinkled their noses probably catching the smell that wafted off of Kyle. The one to his right was the first to reply. “We’re of the Children of the Light and work to serve the light and fight the Shadow. And who are you?” Kyle introduced himself and the group told him of the Children of Light. The man on his right signaled to the innkeeper who brought Kyle food and drink. Kyle ate while listening to the men talk.He found himself liking these men. They felt the way he believed. He then told them of his background. He even told them his father was a channeler and that he had seen the evil of the One Power himself. “You say your father was a channeler,” the one on his left spoke. “Tell me Kyle, if you found out that you could channel, what would you do.” Kyle felt like he was being tested. He thought for some time. The thought of being able to channel made him want to throw up his meal, but he kept himself calm and responded, “then I would have been corrupted by the shadow and would have to be dealt with.” He saw the Child smile in approval and the rest of the men nodded in agreement. “Kyle,” the Child on the right said. We are in Andor trying to recruit for the Children of the Light. You appear to have the right personality for the job. You will be guaranteed warm meals and clean clothing. If you want to join, the other recruits are meeting outside of the inn an hour after sunrise to leave from Amador." Kyle nodded in agreement, a smile breaking through his face. "I think I will join to fight the shadow." “We will provide you with lodging for tonight and will make sure you get cleaned up. You can’t go to Amador looking like you do right now – no offense intended,” the Child continued. “Take a bath tonight and we will send someone to get you some new clothes." “I understand,” Kyle answered.Write the first paragraph of your page here.